EPIK FACEOFFS OF EPIKNESS! ITS SO EPIK!
DIS IS A PAGE WHERE WE DO FACE-OFFS WITH THINGS VS. THINGS AND ITS KIND OF LIKE AND EPIC STORY BUT YOU CONSTANTLY ADD WITHIN MINUTES! Rules *You can not take away all HPs. Only half or less. Half can only be done by super-big-anti-destruction-missles. *The attacks have to do with the Team you're on. *Nothing gorey. This isn't Call of Duty (I think) *If one team does not respond to the attacks in a few days, they are defeated. Meap VS. Hamburgers Team Meap *Tornadospeed *Mochlum *Dan Tennyson *Alternate Phineas Team Hamburgers *Ronald McDonald *SonicAndKnuckles BATTLE! Mochlum: Cut-efies the hamburgers. SonicAndKnuckles: Shoots Pokemon toys and hamburgers and Ronald McDonals plushies at Meap. Mochlum: Uses Meap's ship to crash into Ronald McDonald, and taking the pokemon toys, hamburgers, and Ronald McDonald toys from him while crashing. Tornadospeed: Meap fires his rainbow destruction laser at Team Hamburgers. Mochlum: Eats Ronald's only source of power: his burgers. Tornadospeed: Takes away Ronald's clown outfit revealing him to be an average 60-year-old. Yes he still has normal clothes on. Warning Team Ronald McDonald, you should fight back soon or else you will lose. Mickey Mouse VS. Winnie the Pooh Team Mickey Mouse (Half HP) *Mickey Mouse *Alternate Phineas *Add your name! Team Winnie the Pooh *Mochlum *Pooh *CCs and Cream *Tornadospeed *Add your name! BATTLE! Mochlum: Shoots honey at Mickey. CCs and Cream: Throws plenty of bee hives at Mickey. Tornadospeed: Throws a bunch of honey pots at Mickey. Mochlum: Sinks Mickey in honey. Tornadospeed: Traps Mickey's head in a honey jar so he can't breathe. Mickey: *loses half HPs* WINNER! Team Winnie the Pooh wins be default since Team Mickey wouldn't fight back. Max and May VS. Max and Ruby Team Max and May *SonicAndKnuckles *Mochlum Team Max and Ruby (Disqualified) *Add your name! Team Who Hates Them Both *CCs and Cream *Tornadospeed *Alternate Phineas BATTLE! SonicAndKnuckles: Throws Pokemon toys at Max and Ruby.﻿ Mochlum: Simply punches Max and Ruby in the faces CCs and Cream: Attacks both teams. Tornadospeed: Fires Lasers at both teams. Mochlum: SENDS SONIC BOMB AT BOTH OTHER TEAMS CAUSING THEM TO not die, BUT GET HARMED! HAAAAAAAAAAARDLY! Alternate Phineas: Ties a grenade to his back and runs into the crowd. Mochlum: Uses Pikachu to make a SUPA DUPA BIG FORCE FIELD THAT PROTECTS ME FROM GRENADE! Tornadospeed: Launches nukes at both teams. Mochlum: Uses Pikachu to make a SUPA DUPA BIG FORCE FIELD THAT PROTECTS ME FROM NUKE! Max and Ruby: *dies* MAX AND RUBY HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED SINCE THEY ARE NOT COUNTER-ATTACKING! -42 VS. 42 Team 42 (Half HP) *42 *Tornadospeed *CompliensCreator00 *Alternate Phineas *Add your name! Team -42 (Half HP) *-42 *Mochlum *Add your name! BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Fires ''Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''books at -42! -42: CREATES ANTIMATTER! CompliensCreator00: Creates antiantimatter. Tornadospeed: Ctreates super antiantiantimatter! Mochlum: Creates SUPER-ANTI-ANYTHING-INATOR and turns Tornadospeed into anti-Tornadospeed. 42: Reverses Super-Anti-Anything-inator's effects -42: Turns 42 into Unreversable-Anti-Matter, which is unreversable. Tornadospeed: Attacks -42 Team with Supreme Epicness Mochlum: Turns Tornadospeed into Unreversable-Anti-Matter Tornadospeed: Reverses it anyway and fires the one thing -42 cannot defeat: PICKLES Mochlum: Sacrifices myself to 42 so it gets -42 powers mixed up and blows up the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!! Everyone loses half HPs. Including Team -42 and Team 42. Phineas VS. Phineas Team Phineas * Phineas * Prof. Wright * Alternate Phineas * Tornadospeed Team Phineas * Phineas * Mochlum * Phinedroid BATTLE! Phineas: Punches Phineas! Phineas: Also punches Phineas! Prof. Wright: Spills chemicals on Phineas! Tornadostar: Oh no, a clone vs. the original. Which is which? Throws rocks at both of them. Mochlum: Shoots Phineas. Tornadostar: Gets confused Mochlum: Shoots Tornadostar Tornadostar: Reflects bullet which fires back at Mochlum Mochlum: Turns into Epik Cheeseburger which is immune to bullets. Then i freeze time, move the bullet right next to your chest, then unfreezes time. Then it moves forward and goes to Tornadostar so fast he can't deflect. Tornadostar: Moves faster than the bullet and dodges it. Shoots Shoop da Whoop's lasers at everyone else. Mochlum: Uses Phineas's non-liking of video games which is technically a relationship (a non-liking relationship), which means I can use Sonic's stuff because its related to Phineas and I can use it to summon the Nine Chaos Emeralds to transform into SUPA MOCHLUM!! That was a massive rationalization, but I like rationalizations! Peanut Butter VS. Jelly (Finished Battle) Team Peanut Butter *Alternate Phineas *Add your name! Team Jelly (WINNER) *Tornadospeed *Mochlum *Add your name! BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Attacks Peanut Butter with jelly jar! Mochlum: Shoots grape jelly at Peanut Butter Mochlum: Uses spoon and jelly to whack Peanut Butter. Tornadospeed: Whacks Peanut Butter out of the pantry with jelly jar! WINNER! Jelly wins by default since Peanut Butter wouldn't fight back. BLUE LOGO VS. GOLD LOGO Team Blue *Add your name here! Team Gold *Add your name here! BATTLE! Waterproof Undergarments VS. Unwaterproof Undergarments Team Waterproof Undergarments *Mochlum *Tornadospeed *Add your name here! Team Unwaterproof Undergarments (Quarter HP) *Add your name here! BAAAAAAAAATTLE! Mochlum: Drenches Unwaterproof Undergarments with water! Tornadospeed: Washes Unwaterproof with pure water! Mochlum: Throws Unwaterproof Undergarments into a pool and closes the lid on it. Unwaterproof Undergarmets loses 3/4 HP (and shrinks). WINNER! Team Waterproof Undergarments wins by default since no one joined team Unwaterproof Undergarments so they couldn't fight back. Cheddar VS. Mozzarella (Finished Battle) Add a picture if you dare. Team Cheddar (WINNER) *Tornadospeed *Mochlum *Add your name! Team Mozzarella *Add your name! BATTLE! Tornadospeed: Fires Cheddar's deliciousness ray! Mochlum: EXPLODEZ INTO CHEDDAR CHEESEZ! Tornadospeed: Launches epic Cheddar missiles at Mozzarella! WINNER! Cheddar wins by default since nobody joined Team Mozzarella so no one could fight. Ice Cream VS. Reese's Candy Team Ice Cream *Add your name! Team Reese's Candy *Mochlum *Add your name! Team That Loves Them Both *ME. BATTLE! Mochlum: Summons E.T. to shoot you with his epikness. ADD YOUR OWN! Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Sonic Category:Epik Pages Category:EPIC! Kinda....... sorta.....not really Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Meap Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Pokemon Category:42 Category:Epik Pages Category:Peanut Butter Category:Shoop da Woop! Category:Waterproof Underwear Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Epic Battles Category:Disney Category:Ice Cream Category:Candy